Invisible Flame
by Nianko
Summary: On Xavier's school Leilai is going to find out new feelings new experiences.There at the schools,she meets and falls in love with John.There she will find out that some flames can't be seen.
1. I can do alot of things

I don't own anyone!!!Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I own only Leilai, and anyone else you don't now......there mine all mine.....  
  
Sorry for any grammatical mistake, I do my best! And it's not that bad, so read and enjoy.......  
  
(Forgot to say, this happens between the first movie and the second one)  
  
My name?  
  
That's a good question! Here I am telling my life to a piece of paper and plastic.Amaizing, ha?  
  
Well, at least I'm getting out of this place! It was bad wend my father was here, but now......all does crazy people trying to get him back! He could stay there for all I care.....  
  
Well, let's get back the main question.  
  
My name.....  
  
Very well. My name is Leilai.Weird name, I now....  
  
What can I do, my mom always had some, let's say decadent taste...  
  
But I like it, it's different.  
  
But I don't really use that name now.  
  
Sence, what.ten I use my new name.....  
  
Toxic  
  
Why?  
  
Another good question to!  
  
Because I....  
  
-Hey! Were here!-Said a voice from the front of the jet.  
  
Later, now the white haired women in calling me, I think her name is Storm, I wonder why!  
  
Being conducted by two woman's a fifteen year old girl was lead into a school. Xavier School, for doted youngsters.  
  
The teen had black hair some itches above her waist. Her eyes were blue, ice blue, with contrast of white, in the sides. Her white cream skin contrasted with her bright black hair.  
  
She was wearing dark blue jeans, with a pink T-shirt with no shelves, and a slogan in grey leathers: Trick me  
  
They entered a hall with stairs, and some doors, there was also a entrance that the young deducted to be the way to the living room. As they passed the entrance she heard people talking and laughting.For the kaid of conversation they should be teen's.  
  
After going up some stairs, they finally stopped at a door.  
  
Just wend Leilai was to ask what whore they waiting for a voice in her mind said:  
  
"Welcome Leilai"  
  
What?  
  
-Came on in....  
  
The doors opened suddenly as Leilai saw a man sitting down behind a desk.  
  
-How are you?-Asked her slowly  
  
-I am Professor Xavier  
  
-Why did you dragged me out of my house, and brought me to this place?  
  
-You don't really consider that place you're house, do you?  
  
Leilai said nothing, and rediscover her nails, and how amazing they were.  
  
-And I brought you here because you're power is to grate and to powerful to be wasted on the streets.  
  
-So this is all from the goodness of you're kind heart!-Said her with a sarcastic tone  
  
-You do not trust people easily, do you? Or it's just because it's me?  
  
She just rolled her eyes  
  
-Well, you have to stay here, or are you just gong to go back to you're ..."home"?  
  
Leilai was I a dilemma, or to stay and meet people like her, or at least with the same ideals, or to go back to her fathers house, and live the rest of her life felling like a stone in someone shoe.  
  
-Very well, I will take you're silence as a temporally yes.  
  
Then a group of people came in, it was composed by three teens. Two boys and a girl. The two women that had been with her during the trip, and another guy with red glasses.  
  
-This are the X-Man-Pr.Xavier said pointing at the older people-This is Cyclop, Jane and Storm. This three are-Pr.Xavier pointed at the three teens- Rouge, Bobby and John.  
  
-Hi-Said everyone as Leilai sine in agreement.  
  
-What are her powers, Professor?-Asked the boy named John  
  
Leilai raised her eyebrows as she asked:  
  
-None of you're business...  
  
-Now, now Toxic, no warm in a demonstration, is it?-Asked/Said Pr.Xavier  
  
Leilai smiled with that thought.  
  
-Witch one?  
  
-The one you like  
  
-Give me a piece of metal-She demand  
  
As everyone looked around, Pr.Xavier called to him what looked like a box  
  
-Can tou use this-He inquired  
  
-Sue, whatever!  
  
She holed the piece in her hands.  
  
Everyone gasped as her icy blue eyes turned into shinning green, they looked as some sort of liquid has in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly the metal box started to melt.  
  
At everyone's shok, Jane said:  
  
-You have some sort of destructive power, melting metals for example!  
  
-Not exactally!I have control over toxic substances, like acid, toxic waste etc...  
  
-So you can melt anything?-Asked the girl named Rouge  
  
-Kaid of! I can melt anything, or burn anything that can be burn or melted by acid and stuff.  
  
With a smirk, John said:  
  
-Toxic, hem? Nice name  
  
-Nice is what I could do with you're face, witch would be an improvement!- Answered her  
  
He just kept smirking. That "smile" had some odd effect on her. She couldn't keep her eyes of it. It was like something pushed her to him.  
  
"Stop being stupid, his just a guy! A very attractive gu... no his NOT attractive. His just a little annoying, stupid, attractive guy! Damm, shut up!" She tough to her self.  
  
-What's or other power?-Asked Bobby  
  
-Oh, that!-She said before disappearing in front of everyone's eyes  
  
As everyone looked for her, she got near to John's back. She new that he could sense her. She passed him by a very, very small distance so little that she could hear his breathe.  
  
She got close to his ear and said:  
  
-Imagine what I can do wend I'm invisible.....-she said going back to the place she was with a silent laugh.  
  
-And that's it!-She said as she reaperd  
  
As there little meeting finished, Rouge told her to follow her so she could show her the place she would sleep.  
  
As she got out someone grabbed her arm and said to her ear:  
  
-I do.......  
  
Rouge pushed her to the stairs and as she looked back she saw John smirking and playing with his lighter.  
  
Well, so what do you think? It's my first Fic about X-Man! I repeat: I am sorry for any grammatical mistake! I try to do my best!!!!Tell me what do you think, am I going to fast, what I should improve, ANYTHING!!!Please people, review,that way I have motivation to carry on with this fic!And about flames, just sand them, I don't give a dam about them! I'll just answer back, so..... 


	2. MidiNight Snack's

I don't own X-Man, but, well Dããããã! Do you really think I own anything around here? Whatever.......but I do own Leilai and the people you don't know.  
  
Now here the second chapter lady's and gentleman.......  
  
Midi-Night snacks and accidental meetings  
  
It had passé a couple of weeks since Leilai had arrived to the Manson. She quickly made friends with Rouge and Minette Tyler. Mina as the called her, was a girl of Rouge and Leilai's dorm. Quite shy, she had hazel eyes and dark blond hair, she was only shy around strangers, but once she made friends she would be quite funny. Her hair was to her shoulders that she usually had it in a pony-tail. Her style of clothe was simple, more of jeans and T-Shirts, most of them white, yellow or pink. Unlike Mina, Rouge and Leilai used more outstanding clothe, more skin, more details, one of the things that united Rouge and Leilai was that usually used original clothe.  
  
It was Friday, more detailed it was lunch time. Everyone in the school was reunited in the refectory. And as usually Rouge, Mina and Leilai were sitting together.  
  
-Don't you ever get tiered of wearing pink, Mina?  
  
-Not really, Toxic, I like pink!-Said Mina quite surprised by the question  
  
-Um  
  
Mina was wearing a dress, a pink one that retched her knees, and white sandals.  
  
Rouge was wearing a T-Shirt in V, the T-Shirt was black, she had a flower in her neck that was being held by a neckless, the rose was white and the necklace was black .She wad a long skirt to her feet that was white and black boots. While Leilai had a yellow top, a chequered miniskirt black and white, deep yellow stockings that retched her knees, and black All-Stars.  
  
-Well so what are we going to do tonight?-Asked Rouge  
  
-Toninght? Ohh, you mean beside studding, stundding and studding!-Said Leilai sarcastaliy  
  
-I heard Pr.Xavier told us that tonight no one could go out-Said a voice behind Leilai  
  
As she turned around she had a small smile, behind her Bobby and John where standing.  
  
-Hi guys!-Said Mina  
  
-Hi-Said Bobby as he sat by Rouge -Hi-Said John as he sat beside Leilai and Mina  
  
-Hi, where where you?-Asked Rouge to Bobby  
  
-Me and John had to go upstairs to get something-Answered Bobby  
  
As Bobby, Rouge and Mina talking about something in class, John and Leilai were talking:  
  
-So, Toxic, tell me, what can you do with you're power?-Asked John  
  
Leilai smiled. One in a while, John would ask her that, no one really understood what was it, but they new it was some sort of joke to them.  
  
-I toll you, lots of stuff-She said smiling  
  
-In my opinion you can do lot of stuff, especially wend you visible-He smiling as he thought of something  
  
-Like what, John?-She said as she trowed her hair to her back  
  
John said nothing and started eating. After a small silnce, Leilai asked again:  
  
-What can I do wend I'm visible?  
  
John looked up at her, it looked like he was memorizing every itch of her face. He raised his hand and took a streak of hair of her face, so that he could see all her face.  
  
Leilai was shoked,not that she didn't like the feeling of John touching her face, it was the fact that John wasn't the most romantic person of all, quite an ass,actually,mainly he would play around with people and insult them, at least the ones he didn't like, he wasan't at all sweet but for some reason he was showing another side of his personality, and it was melting her heart.  
  
After staring at her, he awaked and blushed until his face got burning red.  
  
-Look at the time, it's time for class!-Said Mina suddenly  
  
They all got up as quickly as they could.  
  
It was ninth at Xavier's school.Everone was asleep,ot at least so they should be.  
  
Leilai got up of her bed. She couldn't sleep, the memory of John and lunch just kept popping into her head. It was impossible to sleep while thinking of John.  
  
"I just can't believe my self! I am losing sleep over him!" She thought She walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.  
  
She was filling the glass with water wend someone came in the kitchen.  
  
She turn around to see who was it, and there he was. The reason of all trouble. John...  
  
-I didn't no you where up-Said John walking to the fridge but not taking his eyes of her  
  
-Well, I am-She answered blushing  
  
As an uncomfortable silence fell in the kitchen, John said:  
  
-I don't like uncomfortable silences, so why are you up?-He asked him, looking for a spoon.  
  
Wend Leilai heard the question she nearly suffocate.  
  
-No need to kill you're self!-Said john with a laugh  
  
-I am up, because i have a lot on my mind, that's all! And you?  
  
He turned his face away, but she could see that he had blushed.  
  
-Let's just say that my mind is somewhere else  
  
-Like where?  
  
-Right now?-He asked with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
-Yeah, right now!-She asked noticing the look on his eyes  
  
With a smirk he answered  
  
-Not far, believe not far  
  
-What are they about or about who?  
  
-There about the girl that stole my thought's-He said as he got up, and give her a kiss on the hand  
  
As John left the kitchen he left a very red and confused Leilai in it.  
  
As Leilai got back to the room and tried to sleep, she heard Rouge say:  
  
-Where were you?  
  
-I went to the kitchen  
  
-Oh!!Anything interesting there?  
  
-Tell me something Rouge, has John dated anyone before I got here?  
  
Rouge started laughing  
  
-It's not funny, Rouge!-She said annoyed  
  
-Yes it is! Yes he dated a girl, Amy Vigg! But they broke up some time before you got here, she was such a pain in the ass! You see John may be an ass,but he always had success with the lady's.  
  
-Sure, night-Lielai said  
  
-Night! Good dreams!  
  
-Shut up!  
  
End of Chapter  
  
So, what do you think? Tell me please, some reviews, ok? 


	3. Amy Vigg:Meeting

As you main have noticed i don't own X-Man. What i really own is Leilai, so you can't sue me! So bah!!!!  
  
To Coletterby: Thank you for the two reviews! I was quite surprised and happy wend I accidentally saw them! I really didn't get a art of the second review, when'd I meant "That retched her knees" I meant that the stockings were up to her knees, so were did you get the vomiting thing? Sorry about the mistakes, but english is not my first language. I'm glad that you liked it.  
  
So please people (If there's any reading this) have attention on the magnificent, the fantastic.....Chapter three (People cheering).Let's cut the crap and get down to business.  
  
Wend morning finally came, Leilai felt like a train had passed over her haid.He only fald asleep at whatever time she felt asleep.  
  
"Thank god it's Saturday" -She thought as she got up and triad to find the bathroom's knob  
  
All night or at least the part that she had been awaked, she thought of this Amy Vigg.Who the hell was she? Secretly she hoped that she was or ugly or stuipid, anything to prevent John to even think about her.  
  
After taking a bath and getting dressed Leilai went to the kitchen.  
  
As she walked into the kitchen she remember last night or at last dawn events.  
  
Flashback  
  
Two teens where sitting in a kitchen. A boy and a girl they were talking. The girl had just asked the boy a question.  
  
The boy had a smirk smile on his lips and an odd brightness in his eyes.  
  
The girl asked: What are they about or about who?  
  
The boy looked at the girl and smiled: About the girl that stole my heart  
  
Then he got up and left the kitchen  
  
End of Flashback  
  
She still was confused by John's commentary. What did he really meant by that? Well she wasn't going to play innocent, she new that some how that was to her, but did he really mean it?  
  
After preparing her breakfast, she walked to the dinner room. There Rouge and Mina were finishing there breakfast.  
  
-Morning!-Said Mina smiling  
  
-Hi-Said Leilai as Rouge give a small wave at her.  
  
As she sat down, Bobby and John camed in.  
  
-Morning, Leilai! Oversleep?-Asked Bobby smiling  
  
-Yeah...  
  
Everyone was talking happily. Suddenly Leilai and John eyes met. Then a duel started. One of them had to turn away, but that was the point, the one that turned away lost.  
  
It was a long duel. But in it Leilai fond out that maybe John's commentary was about her, after all.  
  
Then a girl camed in. She was tall, well made, and looked like a top model. She had long silk blonde hair. Big baby blue eyes. She had a black skirt or a black belt as you prefer and a veryyyyy small red top. She walked by all of them and stopped by John.  
  
-John puppy, how are you?  
  
-Fine, until now!-He said more to him self than to her  
  
-Don't be silly, puppy!I now I hade our fight's but I'm totally willing to forgive you!  
  
-What?  
  
-Oh, no, the time puppy-She said as she lay over the table and played with John's hair.  
  
-Bye bye puppy!-She said as she walked out of the room, waiving her wipes to every possible.  
  
-Who is she?-Asked Leilai socked at the vision of the waiving blonde  
  
-That's....Amy Vigg....-Said Rouge  
  
End of chapter  
  
Tell me what you think! Please rivew, I'm working my butt of for this story! I now this chapter wasn't any good, but I will do better next time! 


	4. Puppy fight's

I don't own X-Man, and i getting tired of putting this all the time in the beginning of every chapter.....  
  
To crazy4horses: Yes, she's annoying! That's the point, she being annoying is one of the main factors that she and John broke up. Really I can't see john and her together, there really different. About him lighting her on fire, really is she even worthy John's attention? I seen you're profile, and let me tell you i agree with everything you said in there about John/Pyro/Aaron. In the same week I brought the DVD from the club twice, just because his on it.  
  
Last chapter wasn't anything great, I my opinion it was the worst chapter I done until now. In last chapter I presented Amy Vigg, The ex-girlfriend of John, and her VERY annoying nick to John: Puppy.SO this is chapter four....  
  
Chapter four  
  
After a small uncomfortable silence after Amy's leving, Leilai had processed all the information of the previous scene. Not need to say that she was doing her best not to laught.To hard.  
  
Leilai has trying to stop before John could see her trying not to laugh.  
  
"His going to kill me if he sees" She thought  
  
-What are you laughing at?  
  
"Too late"  
  
-Me? Nothing, nothing at all...puppy....  
  
John raised his eyebrows  
  
-Why are you calling me that?-He asked angry  
  
-Sorry, it's just....funny!-She couldn't take it anymore, she started laughing really hard, after this Rouge and Bobby couldn't take it neither so they started laughing to.  
  
After seeing his friends laughing, John looked furious.  
  
-HA HA! SO FUNNY! CAN'T STOP LAUGHTING!!!  
  
It Was Monday,now............. It was Storm's class. Everyone was sitting down, John made question to sit as far from Rouge, Bobby and Leilai.Storm must have noticed this, so she said:  
  
-I what you to choose a book and make a very big profile about it and the person how made it. The groups are going to be of two people, and the groups are: Bobby and Rouge, Jack and Jubilee, Amy and Sarah, Pc and Mina and John and Leilai.Now let's go to the library so that you can choose a book.Everbody with there partner!  
  
John didn't even look at Leilai as they reattached the library. John walked up to a table and sat down.  
  
-So, what are we going to do?-Asked Leilai trying to get John's attention  
  
-John?  
  
-What?-He said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
-Hey, John, what are we going to do?  
  
-I.don't.now.-He said with a cynical voice  
  
Leilai rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was mad because the puppy thing.  
  
-Oh, please John...You're not mad at the puppy thing stuff are you? It's stupid  
  
-You said it yourself...  
  
-John!! I'm sorry I made fun of you, but you would do the same thing if it was me!  
  
Then a uncomfortable silence came, for a while none of them said anything, actually they didn't even looked at each other.  
  
Then John looked at her. He stared right into her eyes. And said:  
  
-Probably yes!  
  
Leilai who wasn't expecting for this was a little out of orb for a while.  
  
-And you dare to judge me?-She asked pretending to be offended  
  
-Oh, I am very sorry if i offended, you miss! My most sincere apologises- Said John in an english accent.  
  
Leilai and John started laughing for a while but then John looked at her in a special way that made her blush slightly.  
  
-What????  
  
-A...nothing!-He said looking embraced  
  
-This is a day to remember made John blush!!!!They should give me an award!  
  
-Yeah, you should get a Nobel price...  
  
-So what's the book we are going to use?  
  
When class was finished everyone was happy. It was the last class of the day.  
  
-DAMM!!!!  
  
-What?-Asked John who looked like someone who just waked up. In fact he had slept all the class.  
  
-Class is over, and we haven't done anything!  
  
-So?  
  
-John.....we have to present this work by Wednesday  
  
-We still have time, and it's not like the end of the world if we don't get it done today!  
  
-Yes it is! We are going to do at least the story part today!  
  
-When?-He asked, hoping that she wasn't suggesting what he thought she was suggesting.  
  
-Tonight we come and so the work!  
  
-Oh no! Don't you even think about it! No way I'm going to spend Monday night here, working!  
  
-What, better plans?  
  
-Well....-He didn't even finish the sentence, because he saw Amy Vigg approaching  
  
-Well, hello, puppy!!!!!!  
  
-Don't call me that!!!-He said  
  
-Oh puppy!!!It's a sweet name like you!  
  
Leilai started laughing silently but stopped as Amy parachuted John and started hugging him from behind  
  
-Puppy, why don't we go to the pub next Friday? What do you think, puppy?  
  
-Let me think...No-He said stating simple  
  
Amy started to curl his hair and by this point Leilai was blowing up with jealous.  
  
-Oh, puppy, please! We will have fun!  
  
-Amy, it's absolutely for anyone with a brain to have fun near you...  
  
-You didn't say that when we dated and spend our Friday night's together...remember our night's...  
  
John looked at Leilai ad smirked. It was obvious that she was jealous, she was looking at Amy imaging the worst kaid of death she could.  
  
Amy noticed that to so she said:  
  
-Hi, I'm Amy Vigg! And you must be Leilai or Toxic, aren't you?  
  
-Yes...  
  
-Toxic! Sweet name! Why?-She asked smiling as she passed her fingers in John's face  
  
-Why? Care to try out my power?-She said as her eyes went green.  
  
-No thanks! Well bye, puppy!-She said, and then looked at Leilai  
  
"Keep you're hand's out of him! His mine!"  
  
As Amy left, Leilai asked:  
  
-What's her power?  
  
-Telepathy-Then he started smirking  
  
-Why are you doing that face?-She asked annoyed  
  
-You wore jealous, were't you?  
  
-Me? Get a grip, John!!!  
  
"No, not at all! You just whated to kill her, that was all" Said a little voice in her brain.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
End of Chapter  
  
So, what do you think? Tell me please! Should I make Amy have a painful death? Or maybe make John and Leilai kiss next chapter? I am thinking on using the second one! So tell me what do you think????PLEASE Review... 


	5. Kiss

I don't own X-Man...but i guess all of you now that.....i don't now do i put this here. It's not like the people that work for Marvel are going to wake up and say:Oh,I think I am going to Fan Fiction and sue someone, just because they haven't said that they are using fictional characters in there stories....Anyway I only own Leilai and everyone you don't now, probably you won't see that mutch characters you don't now, because if they appear it's going to be in the last chapter that in my calculation is in...didn't really thought I was going to tell you, did you? And probably you're not even interested.  
  
I have something to say to everyone that is reading is story of mine. There are 2 parts of this story. This is part one, and then logically comes part two. If you whant to now why, review and ask!  
  
So the moment you all have dreamed of ......Chapter Five.....  
  
Chapter Five  
  
-Come on, John!  
  
-There's a movie on TV, and I what to watch, I've been waiting for ages.  
  
-Then a little longer won't hurt you!  
  
Leilai and John were sitting in a table at the school library. There work was about a Shakespeare, and his book Romeo and Juliet.  
  
-Did you have to choose a book as stupid as that?  
  
-Yes, I had to choose a book as stupid as that  
  
-That book is stupid, but really stupiddddd  
  
-Fine! We will go and choose another book!-She said getting up looking angry  
  
-Good!-He said as he made question to go ahead  
  
-How about this one: The Cat in The Hat?  
  
He immediately putted the book aside because of the murderess look that he got from her.  
  
-How about this one: The World of Sofia?-She asked looking at the book  
  
-Sure, let's present a book about some loony girl.  
  
-And this one...  
  
They went on and on trying to convince itch other their book as better then the other.  
  
Finally...  
  
-And how about that one?-she asked pointing at the book in the upper shelf  
  
-Sue but how are he going to get it?-He asked looking at her  
  
-This are the times I wish I had telekinesis.  
  
She picked a chair and claimed it  
  
-A little help, please?  
  
-What?  
  
-Grab my waist and pull me up!  
  
-Sure!  
  
She was almost getting it wend she tripped and felled right into....John's arms.  
  
-You be carfull, don't what to lose any of this... (Think of her like Snow white carried by the prince! Sorry for the stupid example but it was the only thing I could think of)  
  
-Thank's, John, I am s....  
  
She couldn't finish the sentence, because as she tried John kissed her.  
  
It was slow at start as if he wanted to explore and make sure it was safe.Then it was passionate.  
  
For more that she tried to resist she just couldn't because the desire that she had for him, and him for her, as way to strong.  
  
Eventually they broke up after a minute. To catch air.  
  
-I new you were jealousy of Amy.  
  
He said then before kissing her again.  
  
Leilai was in heaven, she was involved in the kiss as mutch as it could be. She was loving ever moment of it.  
  
John was...he had no words for it. He wasn't the kaid that was romantic. But her lips were like silk. But he was confused, he wasn't the commitment kaid of guy.  
  
-Time for bed!-He said  
  
Next morning...  
  
-So you and John kissed?-Asked Mina  
  
-Yes, I told you that a million times...  
  
-That's so cool, Leilai!-Rouge said, only Rouge and Mina called her that.  
  
-I new someone would get John's heart!-Said Mina  
  
-Very funny!-Said Leilai blushing  
  
-Heiy, its Bobby and John-dear!  
  
-Shut up!-Said Leilai, before the boys got to them  
  
-Morning, girl's!-Said Bobby  
  
Leilai was about to say hi to John when se noticed he was ignoring all of the rest.  
  
She was going to ask what was wrong, but he said:  
  
-Bobby I'm going to the kitchen.  
  
As he left and Bobby and Rouge were going in there own direction Mina asked:  
  
-Did he just ignore...you?-She asked looking at Leilai worried  
  
Leilai was about to collapse in tears. So he kissed her and ignored her in the next day?  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Ok, I now I'm making John mean, but it's part of the story, and besides next chapter everything is going to be said, and done! Review people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I beg you, now:  
  
-Should Leilai forgive John right away?  
  
-Or make him suffer?  
  
-Or should them never speak to each other forever? 


	6. The question 1

I told you a million times i don't own X-Man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Stop hunting me!!!!!!!  
  
Last Chapter John ignored Leilai....That's so bad. But life goes one and they will be fine...eventually...  
  
To:  
  
Crazy4Horses: I'm sorry I didn't answer last chapter. About you're profile, I always thought no one liked Pyro I the first place, but then a found out hat a lot of girls love him. Yesterday while watching a movie a found out what Pyro means! This while soud stupid because I suppose you already now. But it mean's Fire (Ironic) It's nothing but obvious.  
  
To: Pichuva11224: So you speak Portuguese? That's so cool! It's not very often to find english people that speak Portuguese. About you're review, there are some mistakes in it. It's not in the words they are written correctly, but some of the sentences you made aren't correct, like you say: em no seu.... Its wrong it's like saying: in on you're....  
  
And you use plural in singular words, but it's great that you now so mutch about Portuguese, because there aren't that mutch mistakes!!!If you keep it working in no time you will be speaking like a Portuguese person. If you what a tip, try to work on building sentences, and on plural and singular. Thank you for the review!  
  
I'm sad.....i only get one review in every chapter. Please make me happy in this one......  
  
I can't believe its chapter six already.....  
  
Chapter six  
  
The day passed like this. John dint's even look at Leilai, Rouge and Bobby were all romantic with each other and Mina just watched Mina was worried with Leilai, the girl had spend the day silently. The day was almost over and Leilai asked Mina:  
  
-Could you ask John if he will meet in the library to finish the work?  
  
-Sure!-She said as Leilai walked away  
  
John was sitting down playing with his lighter.  
  
-What is all this for, John?-Mina asked looking angry  
  
-What the hell are talking about?-John asked seeing Mina's face  
  
-I now what you and Toxic did last night...  
  
-And?  
  
-And? John you ignored her all day! Who do you think you are to do that to her?  
  
-I didn't ignore her, Minette-He said, he was the only person that treated her by her full name, not all the time just to annoy her.  
  
-Listen John, this morning you made Toxic cry, ok? She cried because you used her and ten ignored her!  
  
John was static for a moment. He had made Leilai cry. That was the last thing he wanted, he hated making girls cry, it remained him of his mother.  
  
-She asked me to tell you to meet her in the library, so that you could finish you're work.  
  
John was walking away in the direction of the library thinking when he was awaken from his thought's by Mina.  
  
-And John, don't hurt her again......  
  
In the Library......  
  
Leilai was sitting in the library doing something for the work when John arrived.  
  
As John was sitting down, she didn't even look up. They were in silence for a long time, until John said:  
  
-Sorry....  
  
Leilai looked up. John could see the mark of the tears and her eyes were red.  
  
-You're sorry.......you're sorry, I mean for what, John? For kissing me?  
  
John looked at her:  
  
-No.....  
  
-Then for what? For ignoring me? For making me cry?-She asked as tear's went down her face  
  
-It's not that bad, I.....  
  
-It's not that bad? That's all you can say? It's not that bad! No John it's not that bad, it's just the fact that I'm looking more and more like my mother and it hurts me to now I felled for a guy that is an insensitive bastard (Sorry if any one stays offended)  
  
With this she left the library leaving John static with chook.  
  
Later.......................................  
  
Leilai was sitting in the living room alone, it was about ten o'clock, she was watching a movie, something called "She's all that"(I don't now the correct name, and I don't what to go and check)  
  
She was thinking about what she had said to John. She was so out of this world that she didn't even noticed someone coming into the living room.  
  
She only noticed when John stopped in front of her and lowered his body so that his head could stay at the same high as her's.  
  
-What do you want?  
  
-I acme to ask you if you'll be my girlfriend?  
  
Leilai was surprised with that question. She wasn't at all waiting for that.  
  
-So?-He asked. She could see that he really liked her, it was in his eyes.  
  
-Yes, I.....-Then she couldn't finish the sentence (again) because john kissed her.  
  
This kiss was more loving that the other one. It was hot but sweet. For one or two hours the two just couldn't take there hands out of each other.  
  
In the girl's dorm.....  
  
-What happened, Leilai?-Asked Rouge as she got to the dorm  
  
-Yeah, lookes like Christmas came earlier?-Asked Mina smiling  
  
-John asked me to be...  
  
-What?  
  
-His GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Review you people!!!!I will be waiting, see you next chapter... 


	7. The food court and etc

You already now i don't own this, the X-Man business, if I did, my story wasn't going to be here. Just playing....so at request of PiChuva I have dedicated my Wednesday morning making this chapter. It's 11:57 in Azores, or in the islands of Portugal, to who doesn't now. In Lisbon it's 12:57!!!!!!Ok.......Let's see:  
  
PiChuva: I make a lot of mistakes in my fic's, it's really hard. Now I use a dictionary, wich is annoying because I always hated using them. Yes I think John and Leilai are a great couple to. If there's any thing you need about Portuguese, ask, if you whant! I love languages to, I'm having this obsession about learning Latin. I think the only langue I don't like is French, I absolutely HATE French. It's a pretty language for anther people I just can't stand it. Hearing is one thing, having to learn it is another. My favourite is English, the easiest for me is Portuguese (Dãããã) No, but Portuguese it's really hard, I mean the grammatical part is hard. We have all this little things, and this and that. It's hard to someone that doesn't now. But you're doing amazing on it. But I love Portuguese class. It's really cool.  
  
Crazy4horses: Theres not enough Pyro fic's.Thts bad. I think we should make a society: "The Pyro Lovers" What do you think? Lol!!! :)  
  
People, it was supposed to be one more chapter before the movie started, but I'm going to put that chapter in the sequel.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The class of Xavier's school was at the museum. They were all learning how important the species are and the rest. Well, not all of tem.  
  
Bobby, Rouge, John, Mina and Leilai were sitting in the food court.  
  
Bobby and Rouge were all sweet on each other, while John and Leilai were discussing something about the "Mutant problem", and Mina talking to.  
  
Then two boys got near the group. One of them, who was apparently the older, asked:  
  
-Could I have a light man?-He asked, actually more demanding to John.  
  
Everyone in the table stopped and looked at John.  
  
John smilled.That was a bad sign. He started opening and closing the lighter. Click Clack Click Clack Click Clack  
  
Then the younger boy said:  
  
-My brother asked you a simple question!  
  
-Why are you being such a dick?-asked the older boy  
  
-Yeah, why are you being such a dick?-Said after the younger boy, just to look as cool as the older.(I said the commentary about the youngest guy, because he looks like a total moron just because his brother said something he had to said it to.)  
  
-Because I can!-Said John smirking  
  
Mina gave a small laught, Rouge and Bobby gasped and Leilai rolled her eyes.  
  
-Can I have a light?  
  
John looked at the lighter, and said:  
  
-Sorry can't help you pal!-And laughed  
  
-John cut it out (I'm not sure she said this here or before the guy asked again)  
  
-When will you stop showing of?-Asked Bobby  
  
-We're just trying to have a good time!  
  
-I think you're the only one having a good time!-Said Bobby  
  
-John, just give him the dam light!-Said Leilai  
  
John looked at her, and the guy's took his lighter away. BIG mistake. No one was allowed to touch that lighter beside him.  
  
John got up.  
  
-That's' really cute, man.Really cute-Said John looking at him  
  
-What are going to do?  
  
-Suddenly you're not so tough (Ok, I have no idea how to write that word)  
  
The guy was smoking, and then....John made a small move and the cigarette had some sort of explosion.  
  
John started laughing and the rest of the group got up.  
  
Bobby made some "magic" and the burning was gone.  
  
Then....everyone was still. Like stone.  
  
-Bobby, what did you do?-Asked Rouge  
  
-I didn't do this!  
  
-No...I did-Said a voice  
  
It was Pr.Charles Xavier.  
  
-Next time you fell like showing of...don't-He said looking at John, who just ignored  
  
Then they heard on the TV, that some mutant attacked the president.  
  
-I think its better go, now-Said the Pr.Xavier  
  
As they went away Leilai said to John:  
  
-You are such a show of!!!  
  
-Yeah, but you just love it, don't you?  
  
End of Chapter  
  
So, that's all for now. This chapter was nothing great but tell me whatever you whant to say.Reviews......MORE MORE MORE MORE.Please send more than one. 


	8. Logan

I.don't.own.XMan.!!!!  
  
To:  
  
Pichuva11224: About you're question: You what to now if you have to pay to register FanFiction, net? If that's it, no you don't. It's totally free, when I register I was concerned about that too. But it's free, and you don't have to pay nothing! I'm updating the story right after the moment I read you're review. I glad I good at putting the movie and the story together I wan't sure I was able to do that very well.  
  
Crazy4horses: Yeah, some day we will se John in the movie grabbing the lighter and saying: My prrressiiiousssss!!!!!!I like the sound of it too!!!P.O.B P.O.B!!!!  
  
I don't believe I got to chapter eight!!!!!This is THE longer story I have ever done!!!It's even bigger then "Three Sixteen Secrets" my story about Charmed. I am sorry to any reader of that story for not updating in a while as soon as the muse contacts me, I will.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Leilai was sitting in the couch watching some show about penguins.  
  
No need to say that she was bored to death. Bobby and Rouge were playing a game with there fingers and Mina, was some were unknowed.  
  
Then a voce said by her ear:  
  
-Are penguins that interesting?  
  
She smiled as John sat beside her in the coach.  
  
-You see, we are dating, so we need to do things that people how dates do  
  
-Like what? Walk on the beach?-She asked making innocent look  
  
-Like this...  
  
They started kissing, and John putted his hand on her waist as she putted her arms around his neck.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened. Rouge got up and runed to the door. As Rouge was talking to someone, Bobby made a sing, to John and Leilai go there.  
  
They got up, with John muttering all the way about annoying friends.  
  
-Oh,hi guy's! This is Logan!-Rouge said presenting a big guy with a weird hair do.  
  
-Logan, this is Leilai and John!-She said pointing at them respectable  
  
-Call me Toxic-SaidLeilai giving a hand shake at Logan  
  
-Toxic, hem? Why?  
  
-Got any stile around here?  
  
She was surprised when out of his hand pointing stuff came out.  
  
-Right........I can't show you, unless you what to lose you're....claws....  
  
-What can you do?  
  
-I can melt stile, or let's say it like this I control all kaid of toxic wastes, and acid, you name it!  
  
-Right...-He said putting away his claws-And you kid?-He asked John  
  
John opened his lighter and grabbed the flame  
  
-Logan this is Bobby, his...  
  
-I'm her boyfriend!-Said Bobby shaking Logan's hand-Call me Ice Man  
  
-Her boyfriend, so how do you guys...?  
  
-Oh, were still working on that!  
  
-Look who come back!-Said a voice  
  
It was Storm.  
  
-Hey, Storm!-Said  
  
-We should be going now-Said John  
  
-Bye Logan said Rouge as Bobby dragged her out of the room  
  
(A/N:It's making this chapter longer then it was supposed to be, this will only follow what happened to Rouge,Bobby,Mina and mainly John and Leilai)  
  
That night........  
  
In the girl's dorm, the girls were getting ready to sleep.  
  
-So, Toxic, I heard that toy and John are dating?-Said Jubilee  
  
-You heard correctly-Said Leilai as she putted one grey pants, and a black T-Shirt.  
  
It was around two o'clock when suddenly a scream was heard on the house.  
  
-Jesus!!!!!!!!!!!!!11-Screamed Leilai  
  
-What the hell is happening?-Screamed Mina  
  
-Let's get out of here!-Said Rouge to the both of the girl's  
  
They got out and saw everyone running  
  
-Where's Bobby?-Asked Rouge desperately  
  
The school was a mess, everyone running in every direction.  
  
.-Rouge!-The girls heard a scream behind them  
  
-Bobby! Let's go this way!  
  
-Are you ok? Asked John to Leilai  
  
-Yeah,you?  
  
The were directing to the end of the corridor when the saw shadows of people on the window.  
  
There was an explosion and Rouge, Leilai and Mina yelled.  
  
They started running for the main entreced, but when they got there the door blow up.  
  
The five teenagers where paralysed as the man camend in.  
  
Then they heard a scream, and from the upper level Logan jumped. He stabbed the man from behind, and throw them to the air. He certainly new how to make an entrance.  
  
-This way!  
  
They when until a secret passage to ascape.But as they got in, Logan closed it.  
  
-Logan!-Yelled Rouge  
  
-Everyone looked back  
  
-Bobby we got to go back!  
  
-He can take care of him self!-Said John  
  
-Bobby please!  
  
They when all the way back to the door and open it.  
  
They saw Logan talking to someone.  
  
-Bobby now!  
  
Bobby touched the wall, and made a wall of ice between Logan and the solders.  
  
-NO!-Yelled Logan  
  
-Logan, please!  
  
-I'll be ok!  
  
-But we won't-Said Rouge  
  
Logan reconsidered and walked into the secret passage.  
  
They reattached the garage....  
  
-I'll drive!-Said John opening the front door.  
  
-Maybe next time, kid!  
  
End of Chapter  
  
More next time.......I tiered so, tell me what do you think! I would like to say thank you to Ana, for letting me use her as a model to my main character 


	9. Bobby's Drake Perfect House

You already know i dot own X-Man!  
  
To:  
  
Pichuva: How is it going with you're stories can't wait to read them! It's so cool that you have that dream, because I have the feeling that you have talent! Thank you so mutch for all you're reviews! Please review any time you like! Keep working on the Portuguese! Bye Bye (Ask you're mother as soon as possible)  
  
Chapter Nine(Can you believe it)  
  
Finally they arrived at Bobby's place. They had agreed to go to his house and wait for Storm and Jean to show up.  
  
-Don't burn anything-Said Bobby to John  
  
John looked at him, and grinned.  
  
Bobby and Rouge went upstairs looking for clothe.  
  
Logan went looking for beer.  
  
John and Leilai stayed in the living room.  
  
Leilai had her eyebrow raised. It was the typical perfect house, everything looked so...clean! And so sicking perfect. John was looking at the pictures looking amused. He was probably thinking the same thing.  
  
Then Bobby's parents came in, with Logan, and Bobby appended with Rouge.  
  
-I have something to say to you-Said Bobby to his parents  
  
Leilai give a look at John.  
  
After explaining.....  
  
(I'm not sure of the lines, so.....)  
  
-We still love you, Bobby,it's just that this mutant problem it's....  
  
-What mutant problem?-Asked Logan looking angry  
  
-Complicaded.What do you teach?  
  
-Art!-Said Logan  
  
John looked at Logan suprused, and Leilai thought she was going to die laughing.  
  
-This is all my fault!-Said Bobby's mother, who looked like to have a heart attack  
  
-No, actually, it's his fault. They found out that males are the ones that carry the mutant gene, and pass it-Said John  
  
Bobby's mother looked at him and said:  
  
-Could you stop that?-She said referring to the Click Clack of his lighter.  
  
John made a cynical face and stopped.  
  
Leilai smiled.  
  
-You have to understand us, we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted.  
  
-But Bobby is gifted!-Said Rouge speaking for the first time  
  
Bobby's mother started to drink her tea, and Bobby froze it.  
  
John and Leilai gave a small laugh.  
  
Rouge smiled.  
  
-And I can do mutch more!  
  
Bobby's brother got up and ran upstairs.  
  
Everyone was in silent when that thing that they had found in the car started ringing.  
  
-Oh, it's for me!  
  
In instants Logan got back inside and said:  
  
-Let's get out of here  
  
As they got out the front of the house was covered with cops.  
  
-Put the knifes down!-Said one cop  
  
He repeated and Logan looked annoyed.  
  
-I can't...  
  
The cop was so nervous that he shot Logan.  
  
-Get down the rest of you!-Said him  
  
-John looked at his lighter and said:  
  
-You know all does dangerous mutants you see in the news? Well,I'm the worst of them  
  
With this he oped the lighter and burned the closest cops. Logan got up to Bobby's, John's and Leila's surprised.  
  
He started getting out of controle.He couldn't stop.  
  
Leilai saw Rouge taking her globe of.  
  
Then John stoped, his veins appeared and he stopped and lost control of fire. Rouge got rid of the fire.  
  
She let go as the X-Jet appeared.  
  
They all ran for the jet, and they came in Leilai looked at John and said:  
  
-What was the idea killing them?  
  
-Most of it, yeah-Said John giving back the look  
  
They started flying until some others jets appeared.  
  
The women next to them told them to lower.  
  
-Someone is angry!-Exclaimed Storm  
  
-I wonder why?-Said Logan looking at John  
  
John gives a look "They started it"  
  
Then the realized they were really angry.  
  
Two missals were on there trail.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Oh, this one was a little short! But next time I promise it will be bigger. It wasn't nothing great this one, it's hard to combine characters and movie. 


	10. Very close

I do not own X-Man, and you already know that!  
  
I have a question....what does the Author Alert List does, it's because I don't know, and t is freaking me out the fact that I have 5 people that have putt me in theirs, and I don't have a clue what that for. Did I do something bad? Did I copy anyone's idea or comment or character? Please, I don't know most of the 5! What did I do? Care to tell me?  
  
To:  
  
NY GE PYROMANIAC: Hey, you're story is great, I really like it! I can't wait for the rest of it! About the support, it was nothing, you are a great writer and an awesome reviver, and I hope you get better and better in Portuguese! I'm happy it made you laugh! And here you have you're next chapter!!!  
  
AboutmeNyou: Hey, no problem! I know I make a lot of mistakes! But thanks anyway, and yes my first language is not english!  
  
Crazy4horses: Yeah,I know what fells like to have a writers block, right now, I have one! I don't know what to do with one of my stories!!!!!!My first one and the last chapter of it sucked! I have to keep up 5 stories and it's hard! Anyway thank a lot for reviewing! But I have to ask you again, I already sent you a review with this question but: Why am I in you're Author of alert list? What is this list, anyway?  
  
So.......  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
They were being chased by missals...  
  
That is never a good thing!  
  
Storm started to try and lose them but the bloody thing was still there.  
  
-Please don't do that again!-Said John looking sick after a flip.  
  
-I agree!-Said Logan-Doesn't this thing have any weapons?  
  
Storm's eyes went white and a big storm came out.  
  
(AS I told you last chapter I don't know the entire film, so..)  
  
-There still after us!  
  
-I can try and melt them!?-Said/asked Leilai  
  
-No, it's to risky!-Said Logan  
  
Then something happened, Jean's eyes looked like they were on fire. Then they saw one of the missals getting out of controlle, and bellowing up. As everyone chilled a bit, a second one hited them in the back.  
  
It was for Leila's horror when Rogue was pulled out of the jet.  
  
Then she heard a CRAK noise and a while later another CRAK.  
  
Then she noticed the blue man. She was surprised that she hadn't notice him before.  
  
He haid saved Rouge.  
  
Right now, she loved that guy!  
  
The jet was in trouble and they were going to have a emergency landing.  
  
Then she looked out of the main "window" and there was...him....  
  
Rouge, Leilai, Bobby and John were sitting by the fire.  
  
Rouge was thanking Kurt, the blue guy.  
  
Leilai was thinking.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
-Leilai? Are you ok?-She was snapped to reality by Bobby's words  
  
-Yeah,I fine....  
  
-You look like you've seen the devil!-Said Rouge joking  
  
-No, I saw the closest thing to it!-She said under her breath  
  
End  
  
Well, I know this hell short, but I thought I would make a good chapter ending! There is a secret that no one knows about Magneto and Leilai, is there? Anyone that prayed attention to the first chapter will know. I mean not directly but it is some sort of obvious! Anyway Red and Review peope,you're review's are the light of my dreams! 


	11. I never knew

I don't own X-Man.  
  
Well, thanks to NY GE Pyromaniac: I really like you're story! And the secret it's going to have to wait, as I told you in my review.  
  
To Crazy4horses: Man,I made a complete fool of my self! I just got it all wrong! Sorry about that!  
  
Now, the story! I am going to make it shorter then I anted it to be, but it's only because something's I what to be kept to the sequel, so probably there are going to be only two more chapter besides this one.Theres going to be the last one after this and the epilogue. Don't get angry at me, it's hard to make more chapter when'd there's a movie in it and don't what to change the story. Besides I will make the sequel mutch bigger, and after there's going to be a surprise, that I am considering! Well bye and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
We were sitting in the jet, for what seemed like hours. It was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
John or Pyro was playing with his lighter again. She didn't like the conversation between him and f......Magneto.  
  
Leilai was immersed in her thoughts.  
  
"What is he doing here? I mean he didn't help us just because his nice? Yeah right and they aspect me to believe that he helped us because his kind and a noble man? Whatever....  
  
But something is not right...I know John and I know that he what power is, lots of it.....truly I'm afraid that John will give in to him.  
  
Do you really believe that?  
  
Said a voice in her haid. She didn't know, maybe....John was a powerful mutant and he knew that. But would he really leave his friends and me behind.  
  
How would you know? The truth exactly the model of sincerity  
  
No, but John was smart...  
  
Exactly, he will know that the best thing to expand his powers is to go with....him!  
  
I don't what to believe it, I don't believe it! John would never do such thing!  
  
Never? You know John as you said, he wants power and beside Magneto he will get it.  
  
A new voice came in the conversation. No he wouldn't do such thing!  
  
Why? Becouse you're his girlfriend? Please, you know better than that, and you know for experience that if you have a way to get what you what you take it!  
  
Well it isn't the same thing, I mean it was sister's fights!  
  
Well, yes! But you got you're way in tem.Why? Becouse you were smarter, and you thought in you're self and in the best way to win! Now can you blame John if he does the something?  
  
Of course I can, I did what I had to do. I had no other way out. I was trapped, and they weren't exactly wiling to give me a chance!  
  
No, they weren't. But still you ran over some people to get where you are! And don't say it wasn't tensional because it was! You know very well what you were doing.  
  
But I have changed! And I didn't what to hurt anyone! Besides they took me way!  
  
Yes, and you let them! You know that you could have stooped them if you wanted! Besides that is not what I'm talking about!  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
She knows what I'm talking about, don't you?  
  
I told you, I have changed!  
  
People like us don't change! My dear, you always used others to get you're goal, and that you can't deny!  
  
I had no other choice! I had to survive in that house!  
  
Sure! But still you aren't exactly the purest thing in the world!  
  
Oh, please, she is changed!  
  
Maybe...maybe not....but wet what will happened when you return to you're sisters and father? You never agreed with them, but you weren't the nicest person there!  
  
You know that I will never see my sisters again besides what do I what to have to do with them?  
  
Remember what you were doing before you when away?  
  
She was training.  
  
Yes, you were training because there was an expand of you powers and that meant that you had a new....  
  
-LEILAI!!!!!  
  
Leilai looked up scared to meet Rouge's eyes.  
  
-Hi, sorry, i...  
  
-Where were you? I called you and yelled for you and nothing!  
  
-I'm sorry!!Hey-She said as she looked around-Where's John?  
  
-He just left the jet!  
  
Leilai got up and followed John n of the jet.  
  
He was not very far from her.  
  
-JOHN, WAIT RIGHT THERE!  
  
John turned around and looked at her.  
  
-Where do you think you are going?  
  
-I'm going to see what's going on!-He said turning around  
  
-No John, they told us to stay and besides you could get lost!  
  
-Well, that's my problem!  
  
-No, it's mine to! John, I'm you're girlfriend!  
  
-So, I don't recall saying I wanted a mother! Just leave me alone!  
  
-John, come back inside!  
  
-No! I don't need you, ok? I can take care of my self alone! I don't need a mother or an annoying boring girlfriend!  
  
-So that's what I am,huh? Boring? Then very well, stay here and freeze!- With that she turned around and walked to the jet again.  
  
As she walked to the chair, an horrible pain took over her. She felt her haid as if it was going to blow up.  
  
It was an awful pain, and she just wish she was dead.  
  
Then...it stopped.  
  
The sat down on the floor and looked around. Bobby was helping Rouge to get up.  
  
Mina was (I know I forgot to mancion her, but she's here) In the floor.Leilai walked to her and helped her up.  
  
-What was that all about? Asked Bobby still dizzy  
  
-I don't know-She was silenced by the sound of a helicopter  
  
End  
  
Well it had to end here, because there's has to be more to the next chapter! Well I hope you liked it, I think it's good, this chapter.Well, you already know what to do! Read and Review! 


	12. He whent away

I don't own X-Man.  
  
Well, this is the last chapter besides the epilogue! I hope you like it, and besides I am going to post it in the same day I post the chapter eleven! And the epilogue!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Rouge was trying desperately to get the jet up. Leilai and Mina started trying to help, but when'd they did get it up Mina and Leilai were thrown to the back of the jet.  
  
-Are you ok?-Asked Bobby helping them up  
  
-Yeah, were fine-Said Mina looking at Leilai that nodded.  
  
Rouge was having a hard time trying to lend the jet now. Once more the gang were thrown to the back but this time Bobby was in the "party".  
  
The eventually landed, in one full piece.  
  
Rouge opened the platform and Storm, Cyclop, Pr.Xavier, Jean and the rest of the kids came in.  
  
Mina went help them to settle up, as Storm convinced Rouge to let go the commands.  
  
Cyclops was helping the Professor and Logan cam in with someone else.  
  
Storm was trying hard to get them from there before the water came.  
  
"These are the times I would like to control water"  
  
Everyone was talking wend Rouge said:  
  
-Has anyone seen John?  
  
There was silence for a moment and Jean said:  
  
-His with Magneto...  
  
Immediately Rouge looked at Leilai. Leilai turned her face to the wall.  
  
"How could he?  
  
I told you.....  
  
Shut up, leave me alone!  
  
I can't am you too.  
  
No I am me! You're nothing but a illusion from my imagination!  
  
Oh, but I'm not! As well as the other one isn't we are you're other half's! The other parts of you're personality  
  
Really?  
  
Don't act sarcastically on me! Because I am that side! The mean side, the realistic side, and the side you really are!  
  
No am not, so go away!  
  
I will for now...."  
  
She hated this she hated talking to herself, and never ending betel in her. The bad side and the good side. More and more the good side over come. But the bad side always came of sometimes  
  
She then realized that the jet was moving and that Pr.Jean wasn't in the jet.  
  
Then the Pr. Said:  
  
I know what I'm doing (I don't know the complete speech)  
  
Cyclops started to talk to the Pr. As if it was Jean.  
  
Rouge walked to her as said in lower voice:  
  
-Are you ok?-She said with a worried face  
  
Leilai smiled. She still had her friends.  
  
-Yes, I will be.  
  
Then the jet started to go up.  
  
Then it hinted her. Pr.Grey was going to sacrifice her self.  
  
They were going up and up.  
  
Cyclops was craning and Logan was murmuring: She death she's death....  
  
This was all a nightmare....  
  
A never ending nightmare.....  
  
Silence tears were rolling on Leila's face.  
  
Jean was dead....  
  
John had abandoned her....  
  
The fight's in her...  
  
The hate and cold she felt for her father....  
  
The pain in side....  
  
The war that was coming....  
  
The despair of everyone....  
  
This was too much.......  
  
"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger..."  
  
She looked around and meets the Pr. eyes.  
  
"There is always tomorrow, Toxic, it's not what you're mind that make you, but yes you're decisions.."  
  
She had the feeling that he knew her thoughts earlier....  
  
End  
  
Well last next...well this last chapter are more dramatic, but I couldn't make her dance the samba while Jean died.....Well read and review..... 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Leilai was sitting at Pr.Xavier class, beside Jubilee.  
  
They were talking about a book. Leilai wasn't concentrate, her mind was a complete blank.  
  
-Lei...let's go?-Asked Jubes pouting her hand in Leilai's shoulder.  
  
She got up but...  
  
"Toxic, stay please"  
  
-Go in front, I will be there in a while! - Jubes nodded and got of the room.  
  
Leilai sat down again.  
  
-Toxic I know that you have been confuse, sad and angry this last times...  
  
It had been two moths since the death of Dr.Grey and John's ...  
  
-Desporter.-Finhished the Pr.  
  
-You see,Leilai-He said getting near the window- John made his choice. A choice that it was his to make. Some day, maybe he will regret it but for now...  
  
He turned to Leilai in silence.  
  
-For a while, you have been the only thing that kept him in the school.  
  
She started at the Pr. in silence  
  
She remembered the first time she had seen that office.  
  
"Imagine what I can do..."  
  
-Yes, some time was passed since it...  
  
-Why me? Why did he had to do that?  
  
-He made his choice...But I will know that he will regret thing he ever loved here...  
  
-Well, he took his lighter!  
  
-No, you see Toxic there's is a fire that Pyro can't control.  
  
-Really?  
  
-Yes, a powerful fire, that burns inside the hearts, that cures and huts at the same time, and there is a special flame, that no one can stop or destroy.  
  
-Yes, but I still don't understand!  
  
-Between you and Pyro theirs that flame...an invisible flame...  
  
End  
  
Well, I'm so happy! My first story that I end. Well not really there is the sequel. So what do you think, like the neding? Please I am waiting for two or three reviews... In no time the sequel is out. The name is going to be (I'm not sure maybe) Fire Heart...Wait and see...  
  
To this chapter imagine the music: Happy Ending, of Avril Lavinge 


End file.
